Forever
by AnonymousGlass
Summary: He missed it, everything about her. Her smile, the ways her eyes light up at a prank, the look on her face when she scolded him. If only he could see her again, if only he could find her, if only before he had the chance to tell her. "I wonder, if she'll ever give me a second chance..." "I wonder, if I would meet him, again..." [femKilluaxGon]


**Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter x Hunter. Only the story is mine.**

 **Note: Slow romance, bare with me until the fluffiness starts.**

 **-AnonymousGlass-**

* * *

Chapter 1: The New Beginning.

It was a nice day outside. Sun gleaming down, soft winds blowing. Standing on the tower, over looking the town nearby. It just all seemed to be too perfect. " _Because it's not entirely perfect."_ Gon thought to himself. Today….today was finally going to be the day. The 'first' time he'll be seeing his father, the Ging, the one, the person he's been waiting for much too long to see. But meeting Ging would also bring much things out of his liking. " _Yep,"_ he thought, " _today is also the day Killua will be parting with me, after all this time it doesn't feel right without her."_ Nothing could be said between the two, both knew it was unavoidable.

"It still doesn't feel right though," Gon muttered to no one in particular, leaning his head into his arms. Only a couple more hours until they part.

"Yo Gon, are you ready yet?" Killua asks, coming from behind him. Her long silver hair, he sees from the corners of his eyes. She walked up to him standing by his side. "Gon?" The wind blows through her hair making it sway.

"Yep, just thinking about something."

Nudging her elbow into his side, "Heh? Thinking about what you're gonna tell, Ging?" she asks teasingly.

"You have no idea," he replied a smile coming onto his face," _really I'll miss our time like these together,"_ he said in his head.

"Hahaha, figures. Come on let's go, Alluka waiting for us."

"Yep," he grins, _honestly I'll be missing this._

As they make their way down the stairs, Alluka waves, her extraordinary arm movements impossible to miss. Killua chuckled at her antics. They met up with her and began walking toward the town in which the World Tree is located. On their way there, the explored the town. The sounds they heard, the scents to be smelled, all normal, all 'perfect'. As they drew closer and closer to their destination, Gon's began to feel more excited. " _Ging, I'll be seeing you soon."_

"This is as far as we'll be going," Killua stated, bringing Gon out of his thoughts.

"Ah," Gon realize this parting again, the sadness was coming back.

"What, don't look like that you're going to see Ging soon," she smiled, "plus after you told me you would defeat Pitou alone and that it was none of my business, I was pretty depressed."

"I really sorry…" Gon said, dejected.

"Onee-chan!" Alluka exclaimed.

"Sorry, sorry," She laughed, hands on her hips, "but seriously though don't look so down. I'm sure one day we'll meet again."

He lights up, "yeah, you bet!" They turn around walking in different directions. Suddenly, he turned back around, "Killuaaaa, thanks for everything!" She turns around a faint blush on her pale cheeks. "Idiot!" she shouts back, "those are my words! Thanks for everything Gon!"

Gon watched as Killua turns back, grabs Alluka's hand and they run off. He laughs to himself, turns around and continues walking, " _Killua we'll meet up again."_

* * *

 **5 Years Later:**

 _Ring, Ring, Ring_

Going off to the side of the road, Gon opened up his phone, "Hello?"

"GON HI, HOW'S IT BEEN?" the voice on the phone asked.

"Hi Leorio," he smiles, "I'm doing great. What about you?"

"Fine, fine these Zodiac people are kinda pissing me off though… Anyways where are you now?"

"Yorksnew City, why?" Boy did coming back here, brought memories. The auction, the Phantom Troupe, and just the city in general.

"Hmm, no reason. By the way did you get the invitation to be an examiner for the next hunter exam?"

"Yeah," he answers, putting the phone on his shoulder, as he digs the invitation out of his pocket. "I've already accepted. So then you got one too?"

"Yep. Also accepted, nice to hear someone I know at the exam."

"Same," Gon grins, joyed with the news.

"I've talked to Kurapika, and apparently he's gotten one too," Leorio's voice became hushed, "Have you seen Killua?"

Gon takes a sharp inhale, "No," it's been five years since they last saw each other. At first he emailed her everyday, sending pictures of what he was doing, new things he saw and wanted to share. Killua always replied back to them, her emails ranged anywhere from long to a couple sentences, nevertheless they always managed to make Gon smile at her style of writing, the exact way she would talk to him, or just any person in general. Until that one day, when the only thing she wrote, _I'm sorry,_ and then she just disappeared like she was never there, along with Alluka. He tried messaging back too many times for a normal person to think about, but she never replied.

A sigh was heard on the other side of his phone, "So still no luck on finding her. Gon maybe...have you thought that she's already de-"

"NO. Killua wouldn't...she can't" Gon clenched his fist. _There's no way. I won't allow it._

"Gon….I see. Good luck searching, call me if you get a clue. I'll see you at the exam." He hangs up.

"Killua.." he mumbles. Gon puts the phone back into his pockets and begins walking. "Where could you possibly be." It's starts snowing, maybe she did...already. No, he told himself, she would never allow herself to die without putting up a fight, there was a reason behind the truth and Gon was going to figure it out. No. Matter. What.

As the sky started turning dark, Yorknew's street lights turned on, lighting the path in front of him. The bustling city, as busy as it was before. He walked on to his next destination the hunter's exam. "I'll find you soon, Killua, wait for me." he whispers and smiles. The snow still coming down, reminding him of her cold touch, which in time gradually became warm like the snow is melting on his skin.

It'll be soon, because he owed her to much to give up.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, next chapter: Examiners**

 **Leave a comment, and I'll respond in the next chapter.**

 **Killua: Then reader, until next time~**


End file.
